With you Forever
by Camel Girl
Summary: This story about what could've happened in Harry's fourth year...with a little twist and someone else's point of view.. just read it!! yeah..and don't forget to R/R please!! thanks thanks thanks!!! :)
1. Colette Applegate

Forever is not very long

Forever as long as I live

A/N: This takes place in the summer of the quidditch match.Harry, Hermione, and the Weaselys were at the campsite, just strolling around...and that's when they first met Colette Applegate...

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related....all I own is Colette Applegate and this story.

Chapter 1 : Colette Applegate 

"Harry!! Over here!! Over here!!"Harry turned around as he heard his name called, followed by his two best friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger.The former Hogwarts student, Oliver Wood, was to be seen running towards them.

"Hey Oliver" Harry said as Oliver caught his breath.

"Harry...Harry.."He said between gasps of breath "You have to come her...I've got to introduce you to my parents.Come on" Oliver Wood grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards his tent, closely followed by Ron and Hermione."I've been wanting you to meet my parents -- where in the world are they now?? Can't stay still for just one minute...Hold on a sec Harry, stay here, don't go anywhere" Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and waited there as instructed while Oliver was searching for his parents.

"Ah...There they are!"The trio heard him say, "Mum! Dad! Over here! I want you to meet someone!"

A Burly man with sandy brown hair about a head taller than Oliver and a rather short and chubby woman with dirty blond hair turned around at his call and started to walk toward them.

"Mum, Dad, this is the Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" he said eagerly, pointing towards an overwhelmed crowd.

After all of their how-do-you-do's and nice-to-meet-you's and whatever was the proper ways of meeting new people have been said, all of them started to talk about the quidditch world cup, discussing whether Ireland or Bulgaria will win the match.Ron was deep in a conversation/argument with Mr. Wood over which team is better, shortly later joined by Harry and the Weasley twins whom had just came to say a quick hi to their ex-Quidditch captain.Hermione, to her best friends' surprise, had actually participated on their conversations.She didn't trust herself on saying anything, but an approving nod on her head and the interested look on her face had already convinced them that she was interested in Quidditch after all.

"No no no" said Mr. Wood " See, that's where you are wrong Harry, Bulgaria doesn't stand a chance against Ireland-."

"But Viktor Krum" interrupted George "is a very talented seeker.He's sure to catch the snitch!"

While all of the argument about which team is better, Fred, for the first time, unlike his twin, were not interested in Quidditch and their argument, as he just had one with Mr. Bagman and had already bet all of his savings on the upcoming match.

He looked around instead, enjoying the beautiful scenery of the campsite.Giant mountains overlapping each other filled with green trees and yellow wildflowers.Birds and butterflies of various sizes and colors caught his eyes every now and then.The freshness of the air filled his nostrils, and he still could make out the clear dew on the grass he was standing on.The sky was blue, clear, not a single cloud could be seen, a perfect weather for a quidditch match.Overly decorated tents scattered everywhere against the soft earth, flashing the royal colors of red, white, and green.

Little kids played with little play-broomsticks, going up as high as one foot, closely watched by their worried mothers.A "thug" came from behind, interrupted Fred whom was deep in thoughts, simply amused by the radiant scenery.He turned around, only to see a girl, with black ringlets framing her face, sat on the ground, muttering curse words to herself, while picking up her broom, which laid next to her.

Fred hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in his most concerned voice.

"Yeah…damn those little brats, always on the way."Fred stared at her as she muttered those words.She had the thickest American accent he had ever heard.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing…nothing," Fred mumbled.

Fred Weasley watched her as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her blue jeans.He noticed her super model figure, incredibly slim and tall, especially with the 3 inches platforms on the knee-high boots she was wearing.Her black hair, highlighted with dark brown streaks, was slightly curled towards the end forming uneven ringlets just below her shoulder.She looked up and smiled to him.Unsure of what to do, Fred smile awkwardly back at the perfectly symmetrical heart-shaped face.

"Colette Applegate," she said, holding out her right hand as she threw her curls with the opposite hand.

"Fred Weasley," he said, and they shook hand

"Oi!!! Coleeeeeette!!!"The voice of Oliver Wood came from behind.

"OH MY GOD!!! OLIVER!!! AAAHHHH!!! I haven't seen you in like, FOREVER!!!"Colette screamed hysterically as she ran as fast as she could and jumped on Oliver's opened hand, causing a few strangers' heads to turn.Ron, Harry, Hermione, George, and now Fred, joining the crowd, stared at the two of them, apparently bewildered.

"Guys, meet my cousin, Colette Applegate.She just moved to Liverpool a couple months ago, and she will be going to Hogwarts this year, and of course, she'll be in Gryffindor just like the rest of the family.Colette, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, whom I believe would be in your year, and last but certainly not least, Harry Potter."

To Hermione's surprise, Colette did not break into hysterical laughter or in fit of giggles like what most girls would do when they first met Harry.She simply said a simple "Hi".

"Colette," Oliver broke the awkward silence, " have you forgotten your bag?"He faced her with an exasperated look.

"My bag?"It took a moment for the remark to register in her brain."Oh…my bag…right..I've got it here somewhere…let see..where could it be?" She walked to where she came from, squatted down and put her hand in front of her, searching like a blind man, as though she was hoping her bag would pop out of the ground.

"Ah!Here it is!!"She exclaimed.Out of nowhere, a medium sized brown leather bag popped out.She carried it with her left hand, a big smile spread on her face.A silvery, floaty thing could be seen clutched on her free hand.

"I told you I'll find it," she said while reaching down for her broomstick."Now Oliver, if you don't mind, would you show me my bedroom?I've got to rest, all this flying makes me tired, you know."She winked at them, "and plus, I promised Viktor I'll meet him tonight, before the game, we have lots of catching up to do."

After all the "bye's" and "see you later's", Oliver and Colette walked away towards his tent, leaving the other 5 people confused and unsure of what just happened.

"Did she just say she flew all the way over here from Liverpool?"Ron asked in an awed tone.

Harry just shrugged.Walking back to their tents, they couldn't help thinking, it's going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

To be continued……

A/N : well, what do you guys think?? That's my very first attempt ever of writing a fanfiction on the Harry Potter series.So please review, that would mean a lot to me, and the next chapter would depend on how many reviews I got.So please please review because I think I have a pretty good plot plotted out.Thanks!!J


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

With You Forever

With You Forever

A/N: Another one…well…read on …and don't forget to review…pleeze…plezze. Thank you thank you thank you!!! AHHHHH!!!I'm soo hyper….thanks thanks!!!!!!!!!!!1 J

Disclaimer….I own nothing but Colette Applegate, and the story….of course..

** **

Chapter 2 : Journey to Hogwarts

Colette Applegate stepped out of a parked white Acura, as she told Oliver to pop up the trunk.She slammed the car door, stood up and smelt the cold fresh air due to the thunderstorm that poured last night.With a happy expression stapled on her face, and a broad grin, she walked herself towards the rear end of the car and began to unload the trunk.

"Hey!" She shouted to Oliver, "a little help here!"

"Be right out!" He grinned sheepishly

After the last suitcase was forced to stand on the trolley, they were ready to go through the maze of Kings Cross Station's underground parking lot.

(*)

"Here we are…" Oliver said as they enter the entrance to King's Cross Station.The station was packed with Muggles, hurrying and panicking as they rush to their platforms.Little kids tugging and clutching their mothers' skirts, running to keep up with the adults' long steps.

"Platform 9 and ¾?"Colette asked Oliver, looking at her small ticket, making sure it's not a miss imprint.

"Yeah…9 and ¾," Answered Oliver to the quizzical face.

"But whe--," she questioned, still puzzled.

"Just wait."Oliver interrupted. "I'll show you"

Bewildered, she followed Oliver, pushing her trolley through the mass of crowds.She followed and followed, until he finally stopped.Facing front, she saw two platforms.Platform 9 and Platform 10 with a white solid wall separating them.

"C'mon…you don't want to be late, do you?

"Over here," he said again, motioning her to come closer to the wall.She followed him. "Right over here," he said pointing to the wall.

"Oliver, you're mad! This is a solid brick wall."She said as she rose her hand to knock on the wall, but to her surprise, it was only air.

"C'mon…you're late," he said, still grinning and in the next second, he vanished into thin air.Feeling stupid and confused, she pushed her trolley to the wall, closing her eyes thinking that it would crashed against the wall, she pushed and pushed the trolley.Nothing happened.She collected all her courage to open her eyes once again.Oliver was grinning in front of her.She looked around, a scarlet steam engine was next to a platform packed with people wearing black robes.A sign said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock, floated in mid-air above her.

"But how…" she turned around, still very confused and saw a wrought-iron archway where the wall had been, with the words Platforms Nine and Three Quarters on it.

"Tricky isn't it?" Oliver's voice broke, cutting her thoughts once again." Well, off you go then."

" Bye Oliver!" she grinned broadly.She gave him a bear hug and a peck on his cheek.She bent down to pick up her suitcases.She threw her hair back and with one last goodbye, she entered the compartment door.

(*)

Annoyed, unable to find an empty seat, Colette kept walking through the compartments, each one fuller than the other.Her suitcases had become heavy burdens on her hands, leaving red marks on her palms.She kept walking and walking desperate to put down her suitcases, but she had not seen a single available seat for her to rest on.

"Colette?" a voice rang. "Is that you?"

Colette turned around to see who had called her.A familiar face turned to her.Flaming hair, tiny little freckles sprinkled on his face, those adorable honey brown eyes.It was one of the twins…but she didn't know which one.

"Fred?" She guessed and to her relief, she nodded.

"Come and sit with us," Fred said, noticing that she was still carrying her suitcases."Right over here" he continued, opening the door to the next (which happened to be the last) compartment in the train.

All the inhabitants of the compartment turned towards the door as it opened,puzzled and bewildered looks on their faces.

"Colette!!" George exclaimed, recognizing those high cheek bones on her face, though the absence of her boots made her lots shorter, however the 3 girls around him was still very puzzled.

"Everyone," George said "This is Colette Applegate, Oliver's cousin, your new roommate, and Colette, this is Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson."

Each girl nodded and smiled as George introduce them, Colette repeated them as her replies.

"So, you're the girl from USA?" Angelina asked."How's the school over there?"

"Beats me," Colette replied."I've never been to one."

"But didn't you live in America before moving here?" Alicia questioned

"Yeah, and France, eastern Europe, Brazil, and a ton of other places."She answered. "My dad always got transferred for his job everywhere.So I have to go to school wherever he's going."She explained after the sight of their bewildered faces."But none of them has such a quite extraordinary entrance as this one."She said still amzed by the entrance to the Platform 9 and ¾.

The ride in the hogwarts Express had been an interesting one.The girls could be seen bonding with their new roommate, while the boys were fascinated by her prank-pulling stories.

"Yeah and I would do something like this—" she said as she snatched the Mischief Makers Tips and tricks book that Fred was reading intently.

"Hey! Give that back!!" Fred yelled.

"Oh no!! you have to come and get this one!!" Colette replied while running around the compartment more like a 6-year-old rather than a 6th year.

"Don't do this to me, Colette Marie Applegate!" Fred bellowed as he too, ran around the compartment chasing Colette.Colette ran to other compartments and Fred followed, causing a few bewildered heads to turn.Colette ran through the compartments back and forth, closely chased by Fred.Tripping over Hermione's books, she quickly gotup and kept running.

"C'mon Fred, you can do better than this! And you call yourself the—" THWACKK!! A noise erupted, making everyone in the compartment to turn.Colette fell, apparently knocking someone down with her.A blond haired boy could be seen sitting on the floor, nursing his arm, while Colette was nursing her red shin.

"What's all the madness?" George came from the other side of the compartment door."Whoa…are you okay there Col?"He said, spotting her red shin.

"Are you okay, Roger?" Alicia asked the blond haired boy, and helped him to his feet.

"Uh…huh I'm sorry," she said as she managed to stand."I didn't see you behind the door."She looked at what-she-thought-was-a-dashing-face, and smiled guiltily.

"That's okay," he said.

(*)

"Who was that?"Colette asked Angelina when they got back to their compartment.

"Roger Davies, Ravenclaw 6th year, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."She responded, positively beaming.

"Gorgeous isn't he?"Alicia added.

"Strong and silent type," Katie remarked.

They all giggled.From afar, Colette couldn't help seeing George shook his head exasperatedly and heard him mutter something that sounded like "girls".

To be continued…

A/N:we…what do you think…..good I hope!!well…don't forget to Review!!!! Thanks thanks thanks!!! I'm soooo hyper!!!!


End file.
